Petals Falling
by Gemini Star
Summary: Tomoyo, a rich, yet ignored girl. Eriol, a servant boy. Somehow, their fates get hopelessly tangled up and they start off on a quest to seek refuge from Eriol's enemies, the Cats, and Tomoyo's nemesis, her father.
1. Prologue

**Petals Falling  
Prologue**

"Grandmama?" a little girl with dark blue eyes tugs at her grandmother's dress. The grandmother sits upon a rocking chair. Her four grandchildren crowds around her feet as the elderly lady, about seventy, picks up the youngest - the little girl who has spoken - and seats her upon her lap. "Yes, Emlyn?" she asks, smiling. Her apple cheeks and twinkling eyes indicates that she is still healthy. 

"Grandmama?" Emlyn asks again. Emlyn gazes up to her grandmother's eyes. "Can you tell us a story, please?" 

"Of course we will." The grandfather appears on the scene, and picks up a young boy named Michael, plonking his body on the floor and gathering Mike in his lap. "Mike, my boy, would you like to hear this story that your Grandmama will tell you?" 

"Yes!" As Mike speaks, the grandfather picks up the other girl and balances her on his other leg. Laughing, her head throwing back, the grandmother lifts the remaining boy, the twin of the girl whom the grandfather has picked up. 

"Angel? Alex? You want to listen?" 

Angel clasps her hands around her hale and hearty grandfather, and nods. Alex burrows deeper into the grandmother's grasp. 

"We have one," the grandmother begins, with a sidelong glance at the grandfather. The grandfather gets the unspoken message, and, still holding Angel and Mike, sits down on a wicker chair next to the grandmother. The grandfather drapes an arm around the grandmother, and they share a secret smile. 

"First of all," the grandfather begins. "It is called Petals Falling. It's a very long story." 

"We still want to hear it, Grandfa!" the four children shout. 

The grandmother laughs, and it is a tinkling, beautiful sound that matches her dainty body and personality wonderfully. 

"That's good." She continues the grandfather's words, then pauses. "How did it start?" 

The grandfather laughs, as well. "You can't have forgotten!" 

The grandmother nods fervently, and begins the story with a twinkle in her eye. 

"She was quiet, this nine-year-old ... "


	2. Golden Cage

**Petals Falling  
Part One: Golden Cage**

She was quiet, this nine-year-old. Though she was supposed to be noisy and happy and active, she wasn't. Daidouji Tomoyo sat curled up on her bed, a book in her hands, her pet cat Siel settled gently on her lap. Her grayish-black hair just brushed her shoulders, and her serious, dark violet eyes followed the words on her book silently. 

Her face was grave, so different from what a nine-year-old's should be. Her room was beautiful. It was pink, a light shade, with the theme of clouds. Like a well-off rich girl's should. 

"Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo looked up, and Siel leapt off her lap as she stood up. Neatly, she put her book away and stepped out of her room. "I'm coming, Mother!" She descended the steps gracefully, careful not to let her dress get in her way. Her dress was new; she didn't dare to spoil it. When she reached the bottom, she saw her mother, Daidouji Sonomi, frowning slightly, positioned outside her father's closed study door. 

Sonomi drew her close and whispered into her ear, disturbing slight strands of hair that hung close to her face. Tomoyo nodded silently. "Yes, Mother, I understand," she said quietly. "It's not a very big deal, after all, it's only four dollars," her surrogate mother assured her. Sonomi pushed the door open and Tomoyo stepped through, curtseying automatically. Her etiquette, manners, and proud bearing just came with her new name, Daidouji. 

"Father." 

Hiiragizawa Eriol peeked around the corner and inched closer to the closed door. Sonomi had entered the room after the young mistress of the house. The servants were curious, and Eriol, who was the newest errand-boy, was appointed as the one to eavesdrop and to find out what happened. This appealed to his sense of adventure. It would be interesting find out why the master of the house was so furious. 

He didn't have to eavesdrop. The master, Daidouji Thaniu, was yelling so loudly the house shook. 

Tomoyo raised her chin slightly to face her father, and her face betrayed no expression except a slight sadness. "Look here," Thaniu said, his voice tightly controlled. "This morning, your mother gave Jiu five dollars. When he came back, he had none of it. He said that he gave four dollars to you. What have you done with so much money?" 

Tomoyo inclined her head to look at her brother, Jiu. He was smirking. "I have not received any money from Jiu, Father," she told him. _"Don't you dare lie to me!_ I did not take you in for you to be ungrateful!" 

"I'm afraid there has been a mistunderstanding, Father. I did not leave my room this morning." 

"Jiu said that he gave you four dollars and when he asked you where it went, you smacked him in the face and told him to mind his own business! Even though he is younger than you, _you are merely a girl!_ Now give me the four dollars! Now!" 

"Father, I haven't got - " 

Thaniu gave her such a blow that Tomoyo was flung to the ground. Tomoyo did not allow herself to cry, but she now trembled in fear. He could do anything to her. She was completely at the mercy of Thaniu. 

Outside, Eriol was also trembling: not with fear, but with rage, with the injust of the whole thing. Through the keyhole, he spied a pale and shaken Tomoyo making her unsteady way towards him. A red mark was already forming on her face. 

Quickly, Eriol padded down the hallway with soft footsteps. He dared to peek around the corner as Tomoyo flew up the steps and then down again, clutching a few dollar notes in her hand. She tripped and fell. Eriol, brought up well, wanted to help her up, but dared to do nothing as Tomoyo opened the door and entered. Swiftly, he returned to his station and continued listening. 

"So, you _have_ taken four dollars from Jiu! You ungrateful child!" Thaniu roared. Tomoyo did not cower, but she held herself straight and tall. She did not speak. 

"Admit it, girl!" 

Tomoyo looked up, and saw Sonomi behind Thaniu. Sonomi's striking eyes, filled with tears, begged her just to confess - even if it wasn't true. Tomoyo obeyed her mother's unspoken plea. "Yes, Father. I took Jiu's money by force. I apologize, Father." 

Thaniu gave her a parting slap and Tomoyo retreated out of the room. Sonomi did not move, but gazed at her new daughter with profound sadness. Disobey Thaniu, and you'll be in deep trouble. She'd learnt her lesson when she'd married him. 

This time, Eriol stood, steadfast, by the door as Tomoyo came out. Even though he barely knew her, and thought her to be aloof, she was admirable for her courage. She was clutching her face, and still looked pale, but there was no trace of tears in her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he went up to her shyly and offered her his handkerchief. 

Tomoyo looked at him, and she managed a small, bitter smile. "Thank you for your kindness, sir," she said softly. Eriol bowed hastily. "No, no, Daidouji-sama - " 

"Please, I'm Tomoyo." 

"Tomoyo-sama - " Eriol's eyes widened as Thaniu stormed out of the room with a jeering Jiu in tow. With agile, swift movements, Eriol ducked out of sight, leaving Tomoyo to disappear in the same way up the stairs. 

He never did talk to her again. Thaniu always seemed to stand in their way. 

_{Eight years later ... }_

Eriol's tongue stuck out in concentration, just slightly, at the corner of his mouth. With a delicate _snip_ and _snap_, he sliced it off easily. Satisfied with the results, he leant back as the sun forced beads of perspiration down his handsome face. 

The bush he had been pruning looked beautiful and absolutely perfect. The only thing was that it looked almost icily perfect, as if it looked down on him, the expert on herbs and plants. Eriol sighed. Everyone in the house was like that. 

No one took the time to appreciate the simple yet complicated beauty of the sunset, no one took the time to stop and sniff at the fragrance of the flowers. 

No one, save Daidouji Tomoyo. 

He had seen her lately, after she had returned from her boarding school. And he remembered her: the girl whom her father looked down upon. He remembered the handkerchief he had given her, and also, he was amazed at her. 

At her fairness; she was simply beautiful in every which way. Her grayish hair was finely spun, as if out of a magical loom. Her lips were a light pink that was the exact shade of the sakura blossoms. Her deep lavender eyes held a sadness he could not discern, a mystery that enchanted him, a problem that he wanted to entangle. At seventeen, Tomoyo was petite and delicate; so much that Eriol wanted to protect her - from what, he could not tell. 

He had never seen her smile. 

Eriol frowned. There was also the fact that she had magic. Not much, that was true, but certainly - the presence was unmistakable. She could turn out to be a dangerously magical young woman if he trained her so. With a grim smile, Eriol reached up and fingered the pendant that rested on his neck. It was a deep blue, the color of the sky at midnight, a striking color. Rain. Ice. Air. As long as it had water - in whatever form - Eriol could command it. 

He wondered if Tomoyo was aware that she had magic. He had never come across anyone like him, anyone that controlled forces that could not be explained to human beings. 

Until now. 

Until her. 

He took another step back. 

"Yeeeaooow!" Eriol flung his arms up, windmilling frantically. He sprawled backwards over the rake that lay in his path, gleaming innocently in the late morning sunlight. His prunes flew out of his hand, and even as the impact dazed him, he heard a soft, surprised cry: Tomoyo's voice. 

"Daidouji-sama!" He sprang up. _God, if I'd hurt her, I'll die guilty. Baka me!_ he cursed at himself as he swivelled his head in every direction. Then, he remembered, and swore at himself again: _Find her aura!_

Almost immediately, he pinpointed it, a faint violet. He ran towards the source, and found her, eyes closed, pale face turned to the sunlight. "Dai - daidouji-sama!" he choked out as he stood a few meters away from her. "I'm so sorry!" 

Tomoyo turned towards him. She did not smile, and the sadness in her eyes was magnified. "It's fine, I didn't - " she started, then broke off. "Is that you?" She peered at him closely, and a note of excitement rang in her voice. 

"Me?" Eriol pointed at himself, then smacked himself in the forehead mentally. _Of course it's you, dammit! She doesn't talk to ghosts, does she?_

"Yes - you gave me a handkerchief, did you not? When I was nine?" Tomoyo fumbled in her pocket and drew out something she held tenderly in her palm. Eriol recognized the silk handkerchief; indeed, it was his. 

"Yes, Daidouji-sama." He took it from her carefully and slipped it into his pocket. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Daidouji-sama? I'm Tomoyo, plain and simple." Her voice cracked, and she buried her face in her hands, her tangled hair falling over her face like a curtain swinging closed. Eriol stood as if rooted to the spot. She did not make a sound, just sat there for what seemed like an eternity. "Tomoyo-sama," he began, awkwardly using her first name. "Is there something wrong?" 

She raised her head then, and Eriol was stunned to see traces of tears on her cheeks and more brimming in her eyes. This girl ... who hadn't even cried at blows rough enough to knock her unconscious ... was crying now! 

"Please," She forced out. "Just Tomoyo." Then she swung towards him, her hair flying, the sable shadow of her hair straining to keep up. Her voice was eager although no smile appeared on her lips. 

"You can help me, can't you? Please!" 

**

Author's Notes

**

Oh, guilty, guilty me! I keep writing new fics and literally abandoning the old! All those reading _Diary: True Confessions_, please spare me! I know, I'm so awful, not updating in goodness-knows how long. 

I keep getting inspired by wonderful E + T fics out there ... can I mention the ones written by fireblaze - _Plum Blossoms_ and _On The Line_? They're simply magical. ^-^ 

Oh, but don't worry. //holds up crossed fingers// I'm finishing chapter one of the next part of _Diary: True Confessions_ and also more of _Destiny's Threads_. And I'm considering another yaoi fanfic. 

R & R please! And if you want me to e-mail you when I upload the next part, state so in your review. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^-^ 


	3. Opened Cage Door

centerbPetals Fallingbr  
Part Two: Opened Cage Door/b/center  
  
pEriol sat down carefully and boldly next to Tomoyo, forgetting his place, forgetting his status as an errand-boy. Tomoyo stared at him, her eyes mutely pleading for a form of escape. A tear escaped from her self-control and Eriol raised a finger, wiping it gently away.  
  
p"I'll help you in any way I can, Tomoyo-san," he said, softly. "But how?"  
  
pTomoyo did not speak. When she did, she asked a question not really relevant to the subject: "What is your name? How old are you?"   
  
p"Hiiragizawa Eriol," he replied. "And I am eighteen years old."  
  
p"Hiiragizawa-kun," she repeated, but he held up a hand, silencing her. "I'm Eriol," he reminded her, a smile painted on his lips. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
p"I'm seventeen this year." She remained quiet, staring a rose bush in front of her. Her gaze was blank. Eriol waited patiently, but started as she stood, plucked a pure white rose in full-bloom and sat back down again.  
  
pWhen she started speaking, her hands began clenching into fists. She began ripping the rose apart, and Eriol was very much surprised. There was a good deal of pain in this fragile young woman.  
  
p"My father doesn't like me much. I am not Daidouji Tomoyo; I was adopted."  
  
p"Adopted?" Eriol didn't bother to hide his shock.  
  
p"After Mother bore Jiu, the doctors found out that she could not bear another child. Mother wanted a girl, and after months of persuasion, Father finally agreed. They went to an orphanage. Mother saw me and thought that I was well-mannered and mild enough, so she decided on me. My father did not approve of the whole idea.  
  
p"I was brought in to the Daidouji home at nine years of age. I took Daidouji as my name; I never did find out my real surname. I'm not sure why, but Father took a disliking to me. I was knocked about, rather, and at ten, I was sent to a boarding school. I brushed up on my etiquette and paid attention there. I hoped to please Father, but when I came back, he still did not like me much.  
  
p"Now, he wants to send me away again. I hate him, I simply do. I don't know how to say this, but he's ... he's ... "  
  
p"Taking away your rights," Eriol supplied helpfully.   
  
p"Yes." The rose was completely shredded into pieces of petals now, and they were laid on Tomoyo's lap, a contrast with her black dress.  
  
p"But - "  
  
p"iHow dare you?!/i" came a bellow and a rustling of bushes. Tomoyo sprang up in shock, her hand over her mouth and the petals spiralling to the ground.  
  
p"Father, I'm sorry," Tomoyo croaked. Thaniu forced her out by wrenching on her shoulder, and Eriol was defensive of the girl.   
  
p"Let her go," he said firmly. Thaniu, with a grand sweep of his arm, pushed Eriol aside and propelled his daughter into the house. "You will have no meals for today." Thaniu was so livid he could hardly see. "You will stay in your room for a month. You are grounded.  
  
p"And iyou!/i" Thaniu turned, looking disdainfully down his nose at a glowering Eriol, as if he was a bug and nothing more. "You will leave the house in the morning."   
  
pAlmost immediately, they were gone. Eriol's hands balled into fists, and his dark midnight eyes flared with anger.  
  
pHe'd get his own back on Thaniu, just he wait and see.   
  
p***  
  
pThe Three Sisters woke up, simultaneously. Joanne, the first of the Sisters, shone with an eerie green light as she closed her blue eyes and leant against the headboard of her bed. The second was Yixuan; her pale Asian skin gleamed neon pink and she uttered a soft sigh. Ayasuki, the third and last of the Sisters, glowed a light blue, and her queer, half-Eurasian, half-Asian eyes were filled with pain of the days beyond.  
  
pTomoyo had arisen at last, and the quest of Eriol and her would commence.  
  
pThe Three Sisters each made sure that the others were aware before returning to a fitful sleep.  
  
p***  
  
pIt was 5 A.M. in the morning, and the moon still shone fiercely, as if daring the sun to challenge her. Eriol was bathed in dim moonlight as he quietly but deftly scaled the side of Tomoyo's house, aided by a blanket of invisible water vapour that was ready to cushion him if he fell. He reached Tomoyo's bedroom and effortlessly opened the window.   
  
p"Tomoyo!"  
  
pTomoyo awoke with a start, and they met in the middle of the room. "I've been waiting," she said in an almost-smile. Eriol grinned. "We must be psychically linked," he quipped, breaking out into silent laughter. Tomoyo nodded and hurried to pick up the small bundle she had gathered together, then added in some provisions and necessities. "That's all you're bringing?" Eriol questioned.  
  
p"Yes. Too much?" Tomoyo's eyebrows creased in worry.  
  
p"No, it's kinda little. But nevermind." Eriol's thoughts had turned to their escape already. "You can't climb the window. You haven't the magic to help you," Eriol added hastily under his breath. His gaze travelled from Tomoyo to the door. Tomoyo followed his eyes and her own violet ones widened. "Are you insane?" she asked incredulously.  
  
pEriol replied by pushing the door open as quickly as he dared.  
  
pTomoyo pressed close to him as they skirted the corridor as noiselessly as possible. Eriol cautiously stuck his head around the corner, and saw a servant, holding a pile of freshly laundered linens, making her clumsy way towards them. "Damn it!" he hissed under his breath as he yanked a curious Tomoyo back. He pressed close to the wall, his pulse racing. His eyes darted back and forth, and they caught sight of a closed door opposite from where they were. "Inside!"   
  
pHe wrenched the door open, pulled Tomoyo into the room and gave the door a slight nudge. It obediently clicked shut. Eriol grunted in relief, but Tomoyo's knees buckled.  
  
p"Crap," she swore, practically inaudible. Just as well, for Thaniu's loud snores drowned every other possible noise in the room.   
  
pThey had managed to end up in Thaniu's and Sonomi's bedroom.   
  
pEriol could hear Tomoyo's quickened, heavier breathing. His palms were wet themselves, and he felt the urge to sneeze. "Tomoyo," he managed to get out, eyes beginning to water. "I'm about to ... to ... "   
  
pTomoyo's hand clamped over his mouth and nose, causing his air supply to be cut off. She listened carefully for any sound outside in the corridor, and when she heard none, she prodded the door open and dragged Eriol out. She was so thankful that she had managed to escape that she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
pTomoyo froze. She did not move, and her ear swivelled to the door. Thaniu was still snoring, but they were uneasy and uncertain, as if he was partly awake.  
  
pThe sound of footsteps alerted Tomoyo and Eriol, and they turned to see the same servant appear from the direction of Jiu's room. She saw them and she let out a sharp gasp, her tray of dirty plates - Jiu's midnight snack - clattering to the ground, the porcelain shattering into pale, sharp pieces.   
  
pThe house sprang into action at once. Eriol gave the maid the privilege of his glare before breaking out into a run, Tomoyo hot on his heels. A guard appeared - Sonomi's personal bodyguard, Eriol realized - and attempted to block their way.  
  
p"Hiiragizawa?!" the guard exclaimed in disbelief. Eriol recognized the fellow; this guy had once bunked with him in the servant's quarters. "Sorry to do this to you, old chap." Eriol sent him stumbling backwards with a blow. They ducked around the fallen, groaning guard.   
  
p"That was easy," Eriol chuckled. "Bring 'em on!"  
  
pAnd bring them on they did.   
  
pThaniu was yelling; that much was clear. Tomoyo's lungs' pleas for air fell on dead ears as she rounded corner after corner, pounding down corridor after corridor. Eriol managed to knock another guard, twice as large as him, down, but he was panting for much-needed oxygen. They burst out the front door with a trail of unconscious guards behind them.  
  
p"Over here!" Tomoyo called, jogging at a fast, yet regulated pace to the side gate that was so choked with creeping ivy that no one used it anymore. The pair fought their way into and out of the vines and came to the gate.  
  
pEriol jiggled the bolt. "It's locked!"  
  
pTomoyo stared at him.   
  
pOr rather, stared at the sword hanging from his waist.  
  
p"You had that thing all along and you didn't think of using it to cut the plants?" Tomoyo gestured to the thick forest of ivy behind her.   
  
pEriol grimaced. "No."  
  
pTomoyo rolled her eyes, grabbed the sword from Eriol's scabbard and hacked at the rusty, almost rotting bolt. It gave way at the third fall of the sword. Her fingers still clasped firmly around the hilt, they barreled through. Eriol cast a silent spell, pulling the cloak of water vapour around the gate so that the chasing guards would have a hell of a time trying to get untangled from the water vapour.  
  
pTomoyo and Eriol continued racing down the dusty, seldomly used road, to goodness-knows-where.   
  
pbcenteruAuthor's Notes/u/center/b  
  
p^-^ Liked the chapt.? I hope so. Do R & R! Or Gemini shall come after you with her trusty feather duster ... ^-^ 


	4. Land of the Thousand

centerbPetals Fallingbr  
Part Three: Land of the Thousand/b/center  
  
pTomoyo was shying away from him again. The feisty side of her personality had shown, when she had used his sword, but now, she did not speak to him nor look at him in the eye. Finally, Eriol had to talk.   
  
p"I don't believe it." Eriol's tone was filled with wonder, and it rose rapidly with excitement. "We've done it! We're free! Thank God ... you aren't hurt, are you?"  
  
p"No." Tomoyo cast a longing glance over her shoulder. "I am not. But I wish that things could be different." Her voice took on a lighter tone. "We iare/i free now, aren't we?"  
  
pShe chuckled, and smiled, and Eriol was amazed at the way it changed her face. It lit up, breathless and ruddy, like a Christmas tree. There was a smear of dirt displayed prominently on her cheek, overlapping a slight dimple. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
pEriol grinned at her. "Do it again."   
  
pTomoyo started in surprise, the smile fading off, to be replaced by an expression of confusion. "Do what again?" Then she caught on, and giggled, the smile highlighting the pearly-whites lined neatly in her mouth.   
  
p"Yes. Like that." Eriol looked at her in satisfaction. "I don't think I'm very suited for running away, do you?" Tomoyo looked down at her long dress that fell to her ankles. Eriol shrugged and gave her a sidelong look. "Nope, you aren't. We'll have to look for new clothes."  
  
p"After all my savings run out - " Tomoyo swung her bundle out from her shoulder and raised it. "we'll have no money, no food, no shelter." Eriol shrugged again. If worse comes to worst, he would have to sell his blade. Eriol's fingers ran across the sword lovingly. "It doesn't matter," he said, somewhat distractedly. "We'll find a way to get around that."  
  
p"Where are we running to?"  
  
p"There is a place." Eriol's words were quiet, and his eyes glimmered with a strange longing. "It's called Liberia. It's where my parent's origins come from. I have to come clean with you now, Tomoyo. I am not normal. I am not human, not really. I am a sorcerer, and I have magic." His hand strayed to the pendant upon his neck.   
  
pTomoyo blinked in surprise, but she took the shock very, very mildly. "Cool." She gave him a long, lingering gaze. "I knew you weren't normal."  
  
p"The thing is," Eriol paused. "You're a sorceress too. You do have magic. I can train you.  
  
p"Liberia is a town of sorcerers. The gate to Liberia is at Mayfair, and Mayfair is far from here. Mayfair Tides, if you want to be exact: the sea. Only sorcerers can enter."  
  
p"Can I?"  
  
p"Yes."  
  
p"How is it there?"  
  
pEriol closed his eyes and tilted his head back, studying the sky. "I heard from my parent's tales that it is beautiful. Flowers bloom all year round. There usually are no children borne by a couple there. The only children there are the ones who have been magical since young. It is there, away from time, untouched by disasters."   
  
pTomoyo's eyes lit up; she was drawn to the lure of such a place. "I'd love to go there."   
  
p"I'm sure you would. Mayfair, if you didn't know, is near Tomoeda."  
  
p"Tomoeda?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "It's at the other end of Japan!"  
  
p"My point exactly."   
  
p***  
  
pJoanne was tired. Her job, as an ambassador, was draining and sapping her of the energy she needed for life -   
  
pAyasuki was calling to her, her sister's voice clear although Ayasuki was several miles away.  
  
piJoanne, pay attention. They are here. They are approaching Conyui./i  
  
pJoanne gave a mental nod to acknowledge her sister.  
  
pHer aura flaring out, she picked up the boy's; Eriol's. Then, after thorough scouring, she managed to find Tomoyo's. Joanne stood from her oak table, and disappeared into the night outside of her house.   
  
pEriol and Tomoyo trudged wearily towards the bright lights of the town beyond. Tomoyo could barely feel her legs - they were numb. If one day of running/walking had did this to her ... she wondered about the days beyond, then wiped all thoughts out of her head as she stepped in front of a house. The thoughts were beginning to sound like a broken tape recorder.  
  
pEriol raised a limp and very unwilling hand to knock, but took a hasty step back as the door opened of its own accord. The silouhette of a lady emerged out of the faint lights in her house. "Welcome to Conyui," she said, bowing. "You look like you need a rest."  
  
pWithout waiting for a reply, the woman stepped in, and closed the door firmly behind them.  
  
pWhen they entered the hall, Tomoyo took a close look at the lady. She was short and slightly plump. Not plump, but large-sized, rather. She had chin-length, dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes that made her look vaguely Eurasian. She was dressed in a crisp business dress, and her movements were graceful. Her voice was deep and resonating, like a singer's. Her cheeks were tinted with pink that never seemed to go away. A necklace, with the symbol of a bright green triangle in it, hung from her neck.   
  
pEriol thanked her, but mentioned that if it was inconvienient, they could stay at a hotel and spare her the trouble. She seemed to live alone. When Eriol suggested that, she merely gave him an untroubled, mysterious smile, saying, "You should not. You are in danger."  
  
piIn danger?/i  
  
pThe lady intoduced herself, breaking Tomoyo's thoughts. "My name is Joanne. Can I ask yours?"  
  
p"Eriol at your service."  
  
p"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
p"Nice to meet both of you." She shook both their hands, and bade them good night. "I'll see you in the morning." Those were the last words to them for the night as the door of her bedroom closed tightly. They both heard the scraping of a lock.  
  
pTomoyo and Eriol began making their way up the steps. They found that there was two rooms waiting uncomplainingly for them. Without speaking, they each took a room, and slipped into their chamber of dreams and imaginings.  
  
pEriol slept well, and had a disturbing dream. When he woke, he had forgotten the content: but a woman, about twenty-years-old, was imprinted firmly into his memory. iStrange. I can't seem to remember how she looks like./i All he recalled was that she was tall, slender, and had short-cropped hair.   
  
pHe did not know her name.  
  
pThere was a quick rap on the door, and Joanne's voice rose out of the din. "Eriol? Eriol, it's breakfast time."  
  
p"I'm coming." Eriol clambered out of bed, pulled on his clothes, strapped the sword to his waist and exited the room quickly. At the exact moment, Tomoyo came out of hers, and they met.  
  
p"Shall we go down for breakfast?" Eriol asked easily. Tomoyo nodded, and they descended the steps together.  
  
p"Good. You're both up early." Joanne eyed them with light-blue eyes and gestured to two empty chairs. "Sit down."   
  
pEriol followed her commands, the metal of his sword clinking slightly against the wooden chair. Joanne laughed. "You need not arm yourself. It is Saturday today. There is no need for work. Once more, welcome to Conyui, and I hope you enjoy your first meal here."  
  
p"Conyui?" Tomoyo pricked up her ears. "iLand of the Thousand?/i"  
  
p"Smart girl. It does mean Land of the Thousand. No one here is similar. We are all different: whether it is species or otherwise."  
  
p"You have people all over the world?" Eriol leant forward, his mouth full with Joanne's simple yet delicious meal of butter spread on bread.  
  
p"Oh, more than that." Joanne gave them a knowing look. When Eriol politely inquired what she meant, Joanne refused to reply any further. "I will say nothing but that you are in danger from your father, Tomoyo, and Eriol: you are being hunted down."  
  
p"How do you know who we are? What do you mean by I'm in danger from my father? And what's this about Eriol being hunted down?" Tomoyo narrowed suspicious eyes, staring at Joanne. Joanne gave her another one of her famous looks: cold. A look that clearly said that one was a higher status than the other, and that one was wiser and knew more about the other.  
  
p"I'll tell you tonight. Meanwhile, I need to go somewhere. I shall meet you back here."  
  
p***  
  
p"I don't trust her."  
  
p"Why?" Eriol raised an eyebrow as they strolled down the main path of Conyui.  
  
p"She knows a lot; almost too much. She's not ... human. She's like you. Like us." Tomoyo stared blankly at the place before her, her thoughts on Joanne.  
  
p"You mean she's magical?"  
  
p"Maybe." Tomoyo squealed and clutched Eriol's hand, pointing wildly. "Eriol! Look!"  
  
pEriol followed her outstretched finger and whistled. "Woah."  
  
pConyui was a place built in the woods: the houses were very much scattered apart. Before them was a family of foxes (four of them), three chicks, a weasel and a lone rabbit. Weasels and foxes are the natural enemies of rabbits and birds.  
  
pYet they were playing together!  
  
pThe chick's parents were chatting with the fox's, keeping an eye on their children. The two foxes, chick, weasel and rabbit were playing rough-and-tumble in the sand. "Land of the Thousand," Tomoyo repeated softly under her breath, keeping her eyes trained on the sight. She was certain that she would never see such a thing again.   
  
pTomoyo took a step forward. She felt the weight of Eriol's penetrating, confused gaze upon her, but refused to respond to it. iIf this is genuine ... if this is really the Land of the Thousand ... /i She promptly strode forward and plunked herself down upon the playing animals.  
  
pThey stopped their fun at once, not moving, stiffening. Then the rabbit put one paw forward. Step by step, paw by paw, it walked up to Tomoyo, eyes trusting. It put a paw on the lap, and sorceress and animal stared at each other for a long while. A moment that could not be measured by time elapsed before Eriol's disbeliving eyes.  
  
pThen Tomoyo reached out and raised the rabbit's soft, powdery fur, burying herself into it. Then she lifted her head, set the rabbit, who did not resist, down to her lap. She reached out for the most unlikely: the younger one of the two foxes. It advanced willingly, as did its sibling. She patted both on the head and dropped the rabbit gently upon the ground. The weasel gave a happy, delighted squeal and leapt into her arms. Tomoyo hugged it affectionately.   
  
pTomoyo greeted the parents in a more sedate manner, and Eriol joined her. The ice already broken, the animals welcomed him warmly. Yet it was clear that Tomoyo had a thing for communicating with these animals.  
  
p"You have a wonderful way with them, Tomoyo," came the voice of Joanne.   
  
pubcenterAuthor's Notes/center/b/u  
  
pI would have continued to the end; you *know* that! Just that this was getting too long and I need to work on iDestiny's Threads/i ... ^-^ 


	5. Icy Periwinkle

**Petals Falling  
Part Four: Icy Periwinkle**

Joanne led Tomoyo and Eriol back to her house. When they got in, the sun immediately slipped down the horizon. Tomoyo looked at the clock; seven-thirty. The sun should have set a long time ago. 

She had the tiniest feeling that Joanne had bade it so. 

"You guys, especially Tomoyo, probably think that I'm strange. I know." Joanne gave them another chilling stare. She was distant, yet concerned. Eriol knew in that split second that this was a person you did not want to be enemies with. Vice versa, if you had her as a friend, she would remain loyal to you till the end. Eriol definitely wanted her as a friend. 

An uneasy pause settled over them. Joanne broke it. "Do you know what are the Pleiades?" 

"Yes," Eriol replied automatically. "Seven stars in the sky, the smallest of them all. Seven sisters, with a bond unbreakable. There's Electra, Maia - " 

"Enough," Joanne said. "Obviously, you do." 

"Are you one of them?" Tomoyo breathed. Anything was possible, she reckoned. 

Joanne gave her a strange look. "Nice try, Tomoyo," she said, more gently than before. "You need not be afraid." She tilted her head back, and whispered so softly that she seemed to be talking to herself. "I am not one of the Pleiades, yet I am. Everything happens for a reason, and Eriol, the Commander of Water, Tomoyo, the Mistress of Fantasy, must start on a quest vital for the survival of the only magical town in the world, Liberia ... " 

"Liberia?" Eriol straightened, snapping to attention. "What do you mean that you are and are not one of the Pleiades?" 

"Mistress of Fantasy?" Tomoyo injected. 

"Commander of Water?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow. 

Joanne gave an exasperated sigh. "Listen to the wind, Tomoyo. Tell me what you hear." 

"The wind?" Tomoyo frowned slightly and shut her eyes. As she did, a glow seemed to shine around her, a light purple one, illuminating her like an angel. Eriol gaped at her as she spoke. "The wind brings darkness and anxious days ahead," Tomoyo said dreamily. "Yet a ray of hope shines through it, as it shines through even the bleakest times. The time ahead should be taken by appreciating the simpler beauty and reason of everything." 

"See?" Joanne said quietly. "Tomoyo is a prophet, a seer, tuned to the beauties of the Earth. The wind, the sound of water, the rustling of bushes. Visions in her dreams. 

"Why, then, is she called _the_ Mistress of Fantasy, and not _a_ Mistress of Fantasy? In fact, why call her that at all? Why not seer?" Joanne answered her own question. "Because Tomoyo has something that makes her stand out, and that's the ability to believe in everything. She never gives up. She, too, has the imagination, the creativity, to craft and create works that are beautiful, like how she is, and to make the most of her situations." 

Eriol blushed and sent a slight glance to Tomoyo. _She IS gorgeous ... _

"As for Eriol, he is called the Commander of Water for obvious reasons. He has the power of water. Only six sorcerers have this power; for fire, earth, air, water, light, and dark. He is one of them." 

"What about the Pleiades?" Tomoyo pressed. 

"There are three stars that are not displayed in the sky. These stars are not worthy, not magical enough to be acknowledged, and so, they are sent to Earth to live as sorceresses in disguise. These three stars are like a legend to those up in the sky." Joanne looked briefly out the window, where Tomoyo could already see the Libra and the Orion belt shining. "These stars' courage and banishment are often included in tales, told by those above us. 

"They are known as the Three Sisters. Their names are Yixuan, Ayasuki ... " 

"... and Joanne," filled in Tomoyo in a low voice. 

Joanne gave her a tired smile. 

"Yes, Joanne. Tomoyo," she said unexpectedly. "Now that I, one of the Sisters, have blessed you with the name Mistress of Fantasy, your powers will advance by leaps and bounds, as will yours, Eriol. I have not named you Commander of Water for nothing. You have grown more insightful and wiser already. But back to my history. 

"When the king and queen of stars decided to exile the three of us, and to erase our memory so that we could not reveal the secrets of the heavens, Maia, one of the Pleiades (who was in charge of taking away our memories), took pity on us. The Three Sisters were supposed to be part of the Pleiades, and Maia and the others were our half-sisters. Yixuan was particularly close to Maia. 

"She did not erase our memories but she did send us down." 

"Why couldn't you stay there?" 

"We could not guard the night skies like we were supposed to, not being powerful enough." Joanne's blue eyes filled with pain of the recollections. 

"The Three Sisters were told by Maia, before we were sent down, that there would be two passing by Conyui. The Commander of Water, and Mistress of Fantasy. 

"Originally, Libra, Leo and Aeries were supposed to be in charge of this. But Maia let them in on the secret, and they agreed to have us instead. Liberia is rotting, spoilt by childish bursts of greed and the world out there. Only Ether can save that." 

"But Ether means air, how can air restore Liberia?" Eriol questioned. 

"Ether, in this case, is three substances: solid, liquid, and gas. 

"As I was saying - " 

"What's Ether?" Tomoyo interrupted. 

"Ether is one of the most magical substances in the world. Firstly, it has the power to heal anything in the world, even bring back the dead." 

"I haven't heard of it." 

"You can't have, Eriol. But now, I must continue. Time is running out. The Three Sisters were placed strategically around Japan, all on the route to Liberia, and all very different. Their duty was to hand Ether over to you and Tomoyo." 

"But Ether is a single object!" Tomoyo protested weakly. 

Joanne gave her a look hovering between impatience and exasperation. "Nothing is a single object. Everything is made up of more than one object ... save the Elements, and those that Commands them. 

"There is also a hidden factor. Another star, our fellow sister, had been sent down after us. We learnt about that and we were furious. This star was only nine when she was sent down. Her name meant Plum Blossoms in our language. But as she was such a minor guardian, and the king and queen up there hadn't told anyone, she wasn't missed. She was never acknowledged in legends, yet her bravery was admirable in a nine-year-old." 

Tomoyo's pulse began to race. 

"Actually, all three of our names have meanings. Mine means Periwinkle, for the periwinkle that looks simple from the outside is much more complicated inside. At any rate, we tried to find her out and take her in. But then we realized who she was ... 

"And she's you, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo blinked. "ME? Are you sure?" Eriol was looking at Tomoyo in amazement. "Man. You're a star, half a Pleiade, the Mistress of Fantasy, a sorceress and Daidouji Tomoyo rolled together? Woah." 

Joanne gave them another chilling look. Eriol shuddered, slightly. "Well, you must be on your way tomorrow." She stood up and made as if she was about to retire to her room. 

Eriol halted her. "Wait! What do you mean by I'm being hunted?" Joanne remembered the fact, and she explained briefly once again. "Your parents Yuji and Sari killed the Chief of the Cats. Cats as in the lion, the tiger, the panther. But these Cats were collectively under the Chief, Kielo. The Cats were very vicious then, and they managed to break into Liberia. Yuji and Sari sacrificed their lives to kill the Chief and to protect the city. Thankfully, these Cats are now rare. 

"But _un_-thankfully, those that were left were the absolute strongest. There is now only a handful. 

"The strongest of the lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars and cheetahs are hunting you as revenge for your parents killing Kielo. The current Chief of the cats - the panther, Kielo's only son - wants your head displayed at his den. 

"The bloodthirsty circle called revenge rages on. I must go. I need to conserve my energy for tomorrow." Before either Tomoyo or Eriol could ask what she meant, she retreated into her room and shut the door. 

*** 

Eriol moaned as he pushed one eye open. The glaring light of dawn beamed out from his windows, blinding him. "What now, Joanne?" he asked, noticing the woman in front of him. 

She looked anxious. "Come. Come with me, now." 

Without another word, she led them down the stairs and outside. She bade them to stand under the shade of a tree planted directly in front of the rising sun. As the sun slowly continued its ascent through the mountains, Joanne drew a clear vial out of her pocket. Tomoyo could not make out the object inside; it seemed to be simply white, swirling mist. 

Joanne lifted it high above her head, and began muttering an incantation in a strange language. The language was pretty; the words were breathless themselves, and the simple fall and rise of her voice graced them. Tomoyo suddenly realized that she understood every word, and translated it silently in her mind. 

_Into dark places, these young ones must venture.  
Back into the light, they must return.  
The Mistress of Fantasy, the Commander of Water.  
Their power, the stars will not spurn._

As she did so, the sun suddenly broke through the leaves and pierced through the vial. The mist lifted, then returned again, but now, it was clearer, with just slight tinges of silver here and there to indicate that the mist was still there. 

"That is the gas portion of your Ether," said Joanne happily after the sun broke through the horizon. She handed it to Eriol, who tucked it securely into his clothes. 

"Now go!" Joanne ordered, pointing them in the direction out of Conyui. "Guard it well!" 

As Eriol and Tomoyo rounded the bend, they took one last look back. Joanne stood against the sun, her very stature intelligent. The icy glamour of the Periwinkle showed clearly in that moment. 

**

Author's Notes

**

Damn. What a confusing chapter. //bites her lip// Did you all find it confusing? Do tell me! ;_;


	6. Arrow Daisy

**Petals Falling  
Part Five: Arrow Daisy**

Tomoyo was annoyed. 

Not just annoyed, but _very_ annoyed. The rabbit she'd roasted over the campfire was getting cold, and Eriol was no where in sight. Grumbling to herself, she sat down on the floor and tore a piece off the rabbit, munching on it carefully. _Not cooked enough._ Sighing, she thrust the rabbit back into the flames. 

"Where is that ass?" she mumbled, feeling a wave of irritation sweep through her. 

"The ass is right here." 

Tomoyo choked on her rabbit and turned around, flushing as she did so. "E - Eriol!" 

"Right." Eriol stared pointedly at her, then seized the rabbit and ripped off a piece. He slowly chewed on it, and gagged as it made its way down its throat. 

"It's awful!" 

He glanced over at Tomoyo's side for a response, his mind spinning. First of all, they had been trapped in this bloody forest for one week. So far, they had survived an assault from one of the wild animals living in here. This forest was just a maze, an endless maze, a maze in which they had been caught in. Eriol could not make the way out; they were travelling in circles. 

Pathetic. 

What's worse was that Tomoyo had disappeared. 

_Tomoyo has disappeared?_ Eriol slapped himself and stood up. "Tomoyo?" he called cautiously. "This isn't funny!" He looked around wildly, peering closely into every shadow. "Tomoyo!" he yelled again. "Get back here!" 

No response. 

Eriol's hand snapped up and caught the arrow just before it hit his face. With a natural, almost spooky instinct, he reversed the tip so that it faced away from him and sent it back to the direction in which it had come from. A dull thud sounded, with a grunt sprinkled on top. Eriol sprinted towards the suspicious sounds, praying against hope that it didn't have anything to do with Thaniu. 

Tomoyo was pinned helplessly against some guy that was thrice her size. He held her neck in a dangerous position as he plucked the arrow from his side with barely a flinch. He tossed it aside, and it landed on a bow and some arrows. If Eriol took one step forward, he could break her neck easier than a toothpick. "Who are you?" Eriol demanded. 

He had the thinnest amount of dirty blond hair, and hellish green eyes shone out from his scarred and literally mutiliated face. A gleaming breastplate was displayed proudly on his chest. 

"Who do you think I am?" the guy asked devillishly. He grabbed Tomoyo's arm and twisted it into an impossible position behind her. Tomoyo bit her lip, but said nothing as the tears began congregrating in her violet eyes. 

"Aw, tell me that you don't work for that idiot," Eriol said dismissively, waving a hand to emphasize the point. Outside, he was a calm mask of compsure. Inwardly, he was panicking. "You know, Thuniaw, or something like that. Thinua. Whatever." 

"It's Daidouji-sama, and you damn well know that." 

"I do?" Eriol feigned innocence. "Why don't you prove that? Or rather, get out of here before I kill you?" 

The guy snorted. "Kill me?" he asked. "Me? Me, the famous Tapeo?" Eriol felt fear flare inside him as the blood rushed to his cheeks. His hand tightened around the handle of his unsheathed sword, aderaline sweeping through him. Tapeo, a member of the Silent Shadow. The gang was the most ruthless of them all, and Tapeo was famous for his skill with the bow and arrow. 

Eriol drew his sword slightly out, warningly. "Don't test me, Tapeo," he said in a low, tense voice. For a moment, the large man looked at Eriol. He smiled. "Daidouji told me not to underestimate you. I have no idea why." He pulled Tomoyo's arm even further behind her. Tomoyo let out a sharp, pained cry, unable to hold it in any longer, the tears spilling over. 

Eriol's anger was clear. "I'll make sure you know why." His sword rang out as he pulled it free of its sheath, and pointed it at Tapeo. 

Tapeo let go of Tomoyo, dropping her carelessly onto the ground. "Well, I guess she can't run," Tapeo grinned again as Tomoyo cringed away from him, dragging herself on one hand. "I'll make you a deal, Hiiragizawa. If you manage to beat me in a bow and arrow competition, you can have her. But if you don't, I kill you and I bring her back to Daidouji. How about it?" 

"Oh, sure," Eriol said casually, as if he met people like Tapeo all the time. Tapeo produced an extra bow and five arrows. Picking his own bow up, he gestured to a tree with a heart carved in its bark, no doubt by young lovers that had passed here a long time ago. "If you can shoot your arrow right into the center of the heart, then you win." 

"Easy," Eriol said confidently. He picked up his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. After that part, he had no idea on what else to do. He hated it when his pride got into his way. He really, _really_ hated it. Gingerly, he drew the arrow back and let go of it with his eyes closed, praying that it would somehow land in the tree. When he opened them again, his heart sank. It had went wide of its mark, burying itself in the forest ground. 

Tapeo guffawed gleefully. "You should try shooting it with your eyes _open_," he suggested. 

He raised his bow, slipped an arrow onto the string, and shot with barely a blink. Definitely, it hit the heart. Bull's-eye. 

Another arrow came pinging from behind him, and split his own arrow, in the tree, into half. The useless pieces of what once had been Tapeo's arrow clattered to the ground. His eyes flashing, Tapeo turned with Eriol. 

Eriol's eyes widened when he saw the woman who had loosened the arrow. She was petite and short, even though she was clearly older than him - probably in her late twenties - he towered over her, much less Tapeo. Her hands were still raised, the unfaltering bow in her small white hands. The bow was obviously an antique; intricate designs were carved into its curved handle, and it was made of polished, preserved wood. Yet it was in mint condition, impossible for an old bow like that. Eriol suspected that it wasn't preserved by mere preservatives alone. 

It was preserved by magic. 

She had long black hair that flowed gently over her shoulders, and ink black eyes. She wore glasses, and her smile was bright and pure. She had a very childish quality, and it showed in her giggles. "You aren't very good, are you, Tapeo?" she asked in a singsong voice, twirling a lock of her hair. A pouch that housed her arrows hung on her back. She wore a dress that reached her knees. "Not as good as I am, anyway," she giggled again. 

"Crap," Tapeo said bluntly. "I'm certainly ten times better than you are." 

"Oh?" the Asian girl said. "Why not prove it, hounourable sir?" she coughed sarcastically. 

"I will," Tapeo promised, lifting his bow threateningly. 

The arrow flew with such force, cutting through the air with such ease, that Tapeo was struck smack in the middle of his chest before he was aware of what happened. He stumbled backward with the amazing force the woman had. Tapeo ripped the arrow out; it hadn't pierced him, for his breastplate had prevented that. But the breastplate was dented, and Tapeo was still stunned. 

"Maybe you should act more and talk less." Her smile disappeared. 

Tapeo's response was to shoot back. The woman saw the poison smeared across the tip as it neared her, and she ducked in the nick of time. She grinned as she straightened. "One for Yixuan, zero for Tapeo," she quipped, her hands hanging loosely at her sides. 

Tapeo growled, fitting another of his arrows upon the bow. The arrow was two inches away from her throat when she batted it aside. Another arrow followed, and soon a sea of Tapeo's arrows was raining upon Yixuan. Yixuan took her time, dodging and dancing, aiming an arrow at Tapeo when there was time. Her manner was smooth and teasing, and all of her arrows found their mark while Tapeo's didn't even seem to graze her at all. 

"Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped, yanking the stricken girl out of the way. Eriol looked up in time to see the neon-pink sheen that surrounded the woman, and the arrow that bounced off of it. The woman was unscathed when the vicious attack halted at last, while Tapeo was severely wounded, stumbling with two arrows in his right knee, one in his left ankle, two in his right arm, and at least a dozen grazes. 

"I think you need more practice," Yixuan said calmly. The charismatic Englishman appeared next to her. "Perhaps you do," he agreed. A tone of danger underscored his words as the soft scraping of sword against scabbard sounded. Eriol loosened the sword in his sheath as the trembling Tapeo backed away, speeding through the trees. 

"Is she okay?" Yixuan asked, her eyes bulging with concern. Tomoyo was shivering as she pulled herself up. "I'm fine." She attempted a shaky smile. "You are," agreed Yixuan. "But the shock is still with you." Supporting the shaking girl on one side, Yixuan motioned Eriol to pack up their things, and she led them out of the clearing. 

"What does your name mean?" Eriol asked, to fill in the silence. 

"Daisy." 

*** 

Ayasuki was practicing with her scimitar when Yixuan called. 

_Ayasuki?_

Ayasuki was surprised. The serious voice was Yixuan's normally silly one. 

_Yes?_

_They are with me. They are in Qwenase now._

Ayasuki was even more surprised. Of all the sisters, she was the most sensitive. Yet Yixuan had sensed their presence before she had? 

_Okay. Thank you._

*** 

"You need a bath," Yixuan stated firmly, wrinkling her nose. She aimed a disgusted look at Eriol's filthy clothes. 

Eriol grinned sheepishly. 

"Well, you do!" she insisted. "I won't have you knocking out everyone within a three-mile radius." She began wrestling with his shirt, and Eriol blushed in horror. 

"Miss Yixuan!" He backed away from her. 

Yixuan grinned widely. "Oh, come on. I'm not as sick as that. Plus, you're Tomoyo's." Eriol heard her words faintly as she disappeared out of his new room and into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" he shouted back, but Yixuan didn't reply. 

"Ahhhhh," Eriol sighed as he sank into the warm tub of water. The steam billowed around him. After half an hour, he stepped out, cooled and refreshed. Yixuan was standing right outside, a bow in her hands. 

"What the?" 

"You need practice with the bow and arrow. You are worse than pathetic!" Yixuan shook her head in disbelief, her long hair swinging from side to side. She smiled and gave him an affectionate hug. "Don't look so strained! It won't take half-an-hour at the most." 

_Complete opposites._ Eriol smiled and shook his head. Joanne, the Periwinkle, was matured, solemn, completely level-headed, but aloof. Yixuan, the Daisy, was warm, sweet, funny, yet immature. Was it even possible that they were friends, much less sisters? 

Tomoyo was outside, and surprisingly, she was brilliant. After her fifth try, she was hitting bull's-eyes already. "You'd be very good with a throwing weapon," Yixuan observed with a knowing eye. "You don't have enough strength for the bow as a weapon. Perhaps you should look for a throwing weapon, Tomoyo. And Eriol, you have the sword so you can defend yourself. I hope that that scene in the forest doesn't happen again." 

Tomoyo loosed the arrow before she spoke. It went just wide of the bull's-eye, and she turned to Yixuan. "I hope that it doesn't happen again, either. Thank you ever so much, Yixuan," she said sincerely. 

Yixuan smiled. "No problem." She raised her antique bow and balanced an arrow between her fingers. Her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth slightly in concentration, she bent her bow and pulled the string back. The string gave way easily. She let go of the arrow, and it flew into the target. It pierced through the bull's-eye mark, sending splinters in every direction. The arrow turned around, then made its way into the heart of the target next to it. One by one, it entered through all five targets lined up in a neat row in the garden of Yixuan's house. 

Eriol wasn't surprised. "Magic," he nodded. Tomoyo was a tad more aghast. "You've wasted five perfectly good targets!" 

Yixuan shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Her eyes were saddened, a cloak dragged across those sparkling black gems. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's those Cats. They've been plauging Qwenase. I can't stop them." 

**

Author's Notes

**

Joanne and Yixuan were best friends of mine when I was seven. When I left the school I was studying at (I moved to another place), I kept in touch with Yixuan, but not with Joanne. _ I really miss her, and maybe if she's reading this, hi!! //waves// 

Actually, I took their looks and Yixuan's personality. The ditzyness made her so cute! Joanne really isn't that cold. In fact, she's a motherly type of person, but I needed the first two Sisters to be completely different. //shrugs// 

Don't worry, I'll try to flesh out Yixuan as much as I can. I know that Joanne wasn't a very satisfying character. Ayasuki will kinda be based on myself. 

Reviews anyone? 


	7. Silent Night Shattered

**Petals Falling  
Part Six: Silent Night Shattered**

Tomoyo sighed as she slowly dangled her legs off the percipice. Her gaze was blank as it wandered listlessly through the scenery before her. The chilly wind whipped through her hair, forcing her to shudder and to response to the environment around her. 

Yixuan's rooftop was a good deal higher than the other houses of Qwenase, and so it provided her with a perfect view of her surroundings. She could barely make out the dark, brooding shapes of the buildings around her. Nothing was lit up, in fear of attracting the Cats. 

_The Cats._ Even as Tomoyo repeated them into the empty crevasse of her mind, she could feel the weight of the meaning hang over her. Her head spun with the responsibility she had over this entire town. Groaning, and barely paying attention to her dangerous perch, Tomoyo lowered her head into her hands, trying to sort through all that had happened and what they were going to do next. 

"Are you trying to freeze yourself or are you planning on commiting suicide by jumping off the roof at 4 AM?" Eriol's gentle voice was a welcome relief. Tomoyo turned to watch the athletic eighteen-year-old haul himself from his window and leap onto the roof. Tiles clattered from beneath his feet, softly, like pebbles scattered into the river. The tiles were so thin - in Qwenase, times were hard - that Tomoyo could hear Yixuan's restful and undisturbed breathing under her. 

"Neither." Tomoyo looked out at the lifeless town again. That was what she liked about Eriol. He didn't disturb her, he let her do what she wanted, even if he thought it was wrong. He provided her with the freedom that Thaniu would never give. 

Eriol came to sit beside her. He leant close to her, and Tomoyo didn't resist. His warm clothes were yet another relief. There they were, only two very minor characters in the huge stage called the world. _Why us? Why must we guard the Ether to bring to Liberia? We're not special, we're normal._ Tomoyo shook her head wildly, clearing it of all thoughts. 

Eriol didn't question her movement, but reached deep into his clothes. Drawing out the minute vial, he held it in one thumb and a finger. The mist hung in mid-movement, as if it were aware that someone was watching it. It then resumed its slow, steady movements, pulsing around the vial rhythmically. 

"How can we save Liberia with _this_?" Eriol fingered the vial, then slipped it back into his clothes. Tomoyo shrugged, and trembled. 

"Eriol." 

The Commander of Water sensed the undercurrent of nervousness in her voice. "What's the matter?" 

"Look." Tomoyo lifted a shaking finger and pointed deep into a patch of swirling shadows. Eriol took only a few seconds to pick out the shifting figure in them. Soon, bits and parts of the creature became clear to him. 

It was golden-bodied, a silken fur of coat thrown over a powerful and muscular body. It had deep green eyes that glowed in the dark with a surreal quality. It had a mane of coarse, light brown fur, and its movements were fluid and graceful. 

Tomoyo sprang from her seat. Without another word, she clambered down back through the window into her room. Dashing after her, Eriol paused and waited politely outside Yixuan's door as Tomoyo held a quiet conference with the half-Pleiade. An agreement was reached, and Yixuan followed Tomoyo out. 

Yixuan was in the same dress she wore yesterday, and her bow was in her hands. Arrows, in the same leather pouch, was strapped across her back. Yixuan led Tomoyo to a closet she threw open. She selected a light beech bow and handed it to Tomoyo, together with another pouch filled with arrows. Yixuan gave Eriol a look, and he understood, tapping the hilt of his sword. 

Yixuan flew out into the sable darkness of the night. Outside, the sky was dotted with handfuls of milky stars, and the cold moonlight illuminated Tomoyo; only Tomoyo. Tomoyo flourished under the natural, pale light, and the bow was steady in her hands. Joanne's voice resonated throughout her head: _"Tuned to the beauties of the Earth ... "_

When they reached the shadows, the lion was already gone. Tomoyo gritted her teeth. He was luring them, leading them on, she realized as she followed the fleeting creature out of the city districts and into the ominous forest that was lined on one side of Qwenase. 

Tomoyo found that weeks of travelling had done her good. Her stamina was much improved, and she knew now to keep an eye on the sudden twisting roots that protruded grotesquely out of the ground. Suddenly, the lion wheeled back, and using the momentum of his run, cuffed Yixuan hard on her arm. Yixuan fell back wordlessly, and the bow flew out of her reach. It landed far away, but the strong wood held. She looked completely stunned, trying desperately to recollect her scattered wits. 

With Yixuan completely out of the action, the lion faced Tomoyo, saving Eriol for the last. He met with Tomoyo's steadfast, resolute violet eyes. His body crouching, he uncoiled and bounded high. Tomoyo dove out of his way, letting go of the string at the same time. The arrow grazed the lion, but didn't bury itself in him. 

The lion clearly had strength and speed. He flew at Tomoyo and with a swing of his padded paw, knocked the bow aside, skittering it on the ground and breaking it into pieces. He growled and exposed sharp, white teeth. Tomoyo shuddered as he towered over her. "You shouldn't go around with him; he's a murderer." 

"Just because his parents killed Kielo doesn't mean that he's gonna kill Kielo's son." 

Tomoyo was looking frantically past the lion's shoulder at Eriol. Eriol could tell that she was trying to tell him something, but couldn't tell _what_. He looked hopelessly back as Tomoyo continued reasoning with the lion, buying precious time while he tried to comprehend her gaze's hidden meaning. He did not dare to go any closer for fear that the lion would kill Tomoyo. 

"Idiot!" hissed Yixuan from behind him. She clutched her bloodied hand close to her as she rose on unsteady feet. "My bow!" Every sign of the youth in her face was gone. Eriol made a grasp for the bow as the lion unsheathed his claws and raised his heavy paw, preparing to kill Tomoyo. 

Eriol struggled to raise the bow, gasping. It was so heavy he could barely budge it! With sheer will of strength alone, he managed to lift it. Finding the scattered arrows, he picked one up and fitted it onto the string. 

He pulled the string back with all his force, but it wouldn't move it an inch. The thick string vibrated and buzzed angrily in his hands. He wasn't handling it right. 

"Tighten your grip on the string and place your feet apart. Lift the bow ten degrees higher. Your arrow is the wrong way around; unless you want to get poisoned, change the direction of it. Now pull the string back and jerk it up when the arrows leaves the string!" Yixuan ordered, her words falling over each other. 

Eriol followed her instructions precisely, but his arrow flew over the lion's mane and stuck itself prominently into the tree trunk Tomoyo was backed against. "You can do it, Eriol," Tomoyo muttered under her breath as the lion paused and turned to see his attacker. Eriol stood proudly, and the display would have been glorius if he hadn't stumbled under the weight of the ornate bow. 

Eriol cursed and put the bow down onto the ground. He couldn't use it, that much was obvious. The bow listened only to those that were worthy enough to wield it. He drew his sword and brandished it at the lion. 

The Cat couldn't resist the challenge. He lunged forward. Eriol gave a shout as he leapt to the side, just avoiding the lion's lethal bite. He drove his sword into the lion's behind, for lack of anything better. It simply served to annoy the lion. The creature pulled it out as if it were a toothpick and swatted at Eriol. 

The sorcerer gave a bitter, grim smile as he dodged out of the lion's grip. The lion was coming in faster now, stronger than before, maybe because he was his main target. 

Eriol managed to get the sword again, and he grimaced as the lion gave him a great, raking blow across his face. Eriol dished out an attack using his sword, causing the lion to fall back, snarling, and for him to catch a breather. 

Then the lion was at him again, leaping on top of him with a sickening crunch. Eriol scrabbled for a good grip, and managed to grab the mane. He yanked back with all his strength, dropping his sword in the process. The lion howled and released him. 

Eriol panted for much-needed air as he dove at the lion, kicking viciously. The lion gave a ground-shattering roar that blasted Eriol senseless and caused anyone within the vicinity to stop whatever they were doing and freeze. Then, as if the Time Card had stopped her spell, the sudden shock broke and everything shifted back to movement. 

Eriol grunted with pain as he received a blow in his stomach that knocked the air out of him. As Eriol was backed up against a tree, the lion approaching him with blood over his face - blood that wasn't Eriol's - he saw Tomoyo, sweeping Yixuan's bow up and lifting it with no trouble at all. The string gave way easily at her touch. Tomoyo browsed around for an arrow and found one partially buried under a shrub. 

She fitted the arrow upon the string and took careful aim. The lion's back was to her, his entire mind concentrated on the trembling young man. Tomoyo let go of the arrow, and it whined as it cut through the air, finally smacking the lion in his rear. 

In that split second, Eriol realized two things: the arrow was Tomoyo's and not Yixuan's, which meant that it wasn't poisoned or magical. Secondly, if a blade couldn't harm the lion, how could a normal arrow? 

He hadn't realized the third. 

Originally, he had stuck his sword into the lion's rear, and the arrow had struck the same place. The lion gave a high, practically feminine, squeal and danced about, his paws grabbing at his bum, trying to get the arrow out. 

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. The lion's wrath was stirred then, and he gave another roar, causing Tomoyo to give a yelp and drop the bow to cover her ears. The lion stomped towards Eriol deliberately, his eyes shining with fury. 

Yixuan suddenly glowed a light blue instead of her usual neon pink. 

Her eyes were focused, and a scimitar was in her hands. Her hurt arm seemed to function well as she wielded the Eastern rapier with grace and ease. In no time at all, Yixuan fell upon the beast, and together they grappled on the ground for a short while. 

After a bried period of time, Yixuan gained the upper hand, and in one swift move, she lopped off the lion's head. 

The eyes gleamed faintly before dying. 

Behind them, the sun broke out in a beautiful array of light. 

*** 

Ayasuki opened her eyes and the scimitar reappeared, grasped firmly in her right hand. Slowly, she exited the garden and entered her house, the lion's blood still warm upon her blade. 

**

Author's Notes

**

Mmm ... I have a similar situation regarding a lion in a new fic I'm writing - _The New Challenge_. I don't have anything against lions, in fact, I like them lots! Tigers are my personal favourites ...^-^ 

Should be a pretty interesting chapter. Have I built the mysteriousness around Ayasuki enough? //closes Petals Falling: Silent Night Shattered and opens Destiny's Threads: Guardian's Call//


End file.
